In current wireless networks, such as long term evolution (LTE) networks, wireless network service providers deliver wireless data access service based on the user equipment (UE) device capability and the available radio access technologies (e.g., 2G, 3G, 4G, WiFi, WiMAX, etc.). Such solutions primarily benefit small-to-medium sized wireless network service providers.
It would be beneficial to large wireless service providers or service providers which own multiple radio access technologies (RAT) across the country, to have a more centralized and unified solution that is capable of efficiently and intelligently allocating radio resources across multiple radio access technologies to manage capacity and utilization dynamically, and provide customer requested QoS on demand.